PetitionFleiner
SOURCE :http://www.forumishqiptar.com/showthread.php?p=1154024 P E T I T I O N - For Real Justice To: Mr. Thomas Fleiner http://www.petitiononline.com/fleiner Hello! Mr. Thomas Fleiner! We know that someone must be, and in the side of Serbian Negotiations Groupe, at this time of Negotiations - but we are so sorry, that you have decided to be in the side of barbarians, criminals, known in Kosova, in Serbia, in Montonegro, in Macedonia, during centuries, over Albanian territories - to the Kosova War 1998-99, for Genocid and Apartheid, Massacres and Ethnics Cleansing - over a million Albanian People in Their Homeland - over descendants of classical\Dardanians. Do You know that Serbia occupied over 5.000 quadrate km, of Albanian lands, out of today's Albanian territories?! See short History, Mr. Fleiner: Considering the geographical spread of the Dardanians before the Roman invasions, Kosova represents the core Dardanian territory, and can offer answers to a number of questions concerning the prehistoric and classical Dardanians. The question of links between bronze and iron age cultures is especially interesting. The question of ties between the Dardanians of the Balkans and those of Asia is also involved herë. The question of connections with the Hellenic world at the dawn of classical antiquity is a separate one, as is the study of the culture of the period between the fourth and first centuries B.C. The absence of written sources makes archaeological research ail the more important. In Kosova, archaeological research has so far concentrated mainly on the excavation of Neolithic, iron age, and some classical and mediaeval sites. Few bronze age sites have been excavated, and all of them are of an Illyrian character. Vertical and horizontal stratographies investigating the continuity between earlier cultures and Dardanian iron-age culture proper have not been carried out. The iron age has been the most intensively researched period in Kosova. Research has shown that a culture with distinct features that can without doubt be called Dardanian existed in the eighth century B.C., in the territories that written sources later call Dardania. Despite its individual characteristics, Dardanian culture belongs clearly to the Illyrian community - The Prescendants of the today's Albanians. Its similarities to the bronze age cultures of Anamorava and the cultures of Paracin http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Para%C4%87in and '' ''Mediana http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medijana http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moravica_District in the northeast, despite isolated finds in Kosova, do not in any way suffice to permit Dardanian culture to be seen as anything but Illyrian, especially in the absence of proper research of the bronze age in Kosova. '' It must be born in mind that this question concerns the shapes of utensils, such as cone shaped pots with brims folded inwards, that are widespread over a much wider area. The real relationship between the culture of Bernica e Poshtme (Gornja Strazava) and Dardanian culture has still not been established. A few characteristics, such as the similarity of the urn of Bernica e Poshtme with that of the tumulus of Shiroka and the urn of Bellaqevc (the latter of a similar type to the urns of Lushte and Llapotinc) seem insufficient to assert a continuity between the Bernica cultural group and Dardanian culture. Even if such a continuity is demonstrated, the outward similarities of the tumuli of Kukes, Mat, and Gllasinac, which show a continuous development from the bronze age onwards, do not permit any separation of Dardanian and Illyrian territories. Mr. Fleiner, You must know, that Kosova is an Albanian Land, was and is Albanian Country, divided without any Rights and Historical Rights, from the One State of Albanian Nation, blood and language - in The Secret Conference of Ambasadors, in London (1913). Kosova is the Albanian Heart and Spirit. Today is more as 90% of Albanian population, as autocton inhabitants, with original Albanian Routs. Kosova is only a part of Antic Dardania, where today in Dardania lives all Serbia, where all serbian cities are Albanian names and ethymology, Albanian Land, Albanian graves and Albanian Culture from The Antiquity! Just the Toponomistics tell us the real Truth: Belgrade (Citibardhi, of Bardhill, from the years 394 B.C.), Nish (Naissa, Naissus), Negotin (Negotini), Kurshumlia (Gurshumi), Krushevac (Dardha), Pozarevac (Zharra), Lescovac (Leskofci), Kopaonik (Kreshtabardha), Morava Riever (Marga) etc. All Serbia, today is living in the blood over Albanian Territory! Mr. Fleiner, Kosova is a Part of Albania, divided without any Historical, Political, and Human Rights and after WW2 (1945). Maybe you have read the book of Malccolm ''The Short History of Kosovo, and there you have historical facts, about Albanian Kosova - Albanian Christian Churches – converted to Serbian orthodox Churches all over Kosova. Those are Historical Facts! Today You have decided to be a protector of The Serbian Negotiator Group, between Serbians and Albanians, in Wien, in Negotiations between Belgrad - Prishtina - that will beggin at the end of February, 2006. This is Your desire and Your interest with past of your past familiar connections with Mr. Koshtunica... we know as well, why You are in that Position - this is your desire, and Your interest - but You must know The Real History of The Albanian Nation. Somebody, today must be and in the side of Serbian Negotiator Group, but again I say: we are so sorry, that You are in that Position - Time will tell The Truth and for Your personality! Kosova is Albanian and will be Albanian Country, New Albanian State, with all Rights for any people, who lives in Kosova. Don't forget, please: You are in the wrong Position. Anyway, this is Your Decision and Your character of personality! But don't forget: everything what have to do with human rights, civil and political rights, in Negotiations in political relation with Serbians in Kosova, about 5%, same have to do and with Albanians under Serbia (South Serbia) Presheva, Medvedjia and Bujanovc, with Albanian people and territories - if you want to be a real consultant and protector of Kosova Serbians -in the end of February, 2006, in Wien! If you think by Decentralisation, about any Rights of a Serbian Autonomy in Kosova - in the same way think and for the same of one Albanian Autonomy - of Eastern Kosova, that today is under Serbia! Think deep about the still missing during the War (1998-99), Thousands of Albanians, about 20.000 civilians killed and terrorized, from Serbian military forces - think for today's Missing of over 3.000 Kosova Albanian civilians, of all ages, from children to grandfathers, boys and girls, wives and husbands - they are not founded till today yet! Think deeply, how many Albanians are today in the Serbian prisons, as political prisoners, many teachers, professors, lawyers, writers, to scientists...and nobody gives a damn about them! How many Albanians are today, in massive graves in Serbia! - Albanian massive Graves, will never leave in peace the Future of Serbia! Who thinks, that we Albanians, can forget our brothers and sisters, fathers and grandfathers under Serbian State Terror?! Think deeply what You are doing, Mr. Fleiner! Is something more important for You, as a personal financial interest! You protect real Serbian barbarians! I think deep that You are called to tell The Truth, and only The Real Truth in those Negotiations - The Truth of Justice and The Truth of The God, if You really Trust in the Historical Reality, so much You have Knowledge! Be scared from the unjust decisions! We Albanians believe in Real Justice of this World, that One Day have to come back Our Rights, for Real Freedom: Independence of Kosova, and for All Albanian People, in Our Territories in Balkans! We Trust in European Council OSBE, in USA to UNO and Security Council, that One Day The Right to live in Freedom, belongs also to The Albanians! Enough is enough under Serbian Slavery! Trustfully, soon as possible - Albanian Nation will be in Real Freedom, together with All Balkans and European Nations! Enough is Enough under Slavery! Real Freedom must be also for The Albanians! Is something more terrible as Injustice - that is Justice without Reality! Sincerely, ALBANIAN INITIATOR COUNCIL - AIC KESHILLI INISIATOR SHQIPTAR - K.I.Sh.